


Double Dog Dared Him

by shanachie



Series: First Kiss [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week, M/M, prompt on a dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Buck doesn't back down... but this might be pushing it.
Series: First Kiss [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769095
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Double Dog Dared Him

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the 9-1-1 Discord their help on this. I can't remember who exactly I tagged on this (stupid me... I didn't make notes) so if you were one of them, please let me know so I can give credit.
> 
> Thanks to RegnaeGodzilla for all the reading done for this.

“So. Other than our spectacularly bad encounter…” Josh started. “When did you last have sex?”

Buck choked on his beer as he dropped his feet to the floor. “Wait. What? It wasn’t that bad… Was it?”

Josh waggled his hand back and forth. “I mean… satisfaction wise, it was decent. Connection wise… nope. You were into it, but you weren’t _into_ it.”

“I feel like I’ve been insulted.”

“I mean, take it that way if you want… but you have to admit that it was just…” Josh shrugged, not apparently able to find the right words.

Buck stared at him for a few minutes, then answered, “It’s… been a while.” He slouched back in his seat, putting his feet back on the coffee table. “I don’t want to return to Buck 1.0 so… I haven’t.”

“What was I then?” Josh asked.

“Not a mistake if that’s what you’re asking,” Buck said. “I just wanted a connection.”

“Look. I’m not an idiot,” Josh told him. “As flattering as it was, and is, to have all the attention of a man who looks like you with all your…” Josh waved his hand at Buck’s body. “I know I’m not the one you really want.”

“Josh, there’s nothing wrong with you. You are a wonderful, caring, good-looking man.”

“But I’m… right,” Josh interrupted him.

Buck shook his head. “No, you’re wrong. You are perfect… for someone else.”

Josh considered him for a minute. “Ya know, that doesn’t make me feel as bad as I thought it would.”

“I didn’t say it to make you feel bad. So, I’m glad?” Buck took a drink of the beer that had been sitting on the floor next to him. “I am sorry…”

Josh held up a hand. “Nope. Don’t say it. I don’t regret _anything_. And I hope we’ll continue to be friends.”

Buck ducked his head bashfully. “I hope we will, too.”

They settled back on the couch, turning their attention back to the movie that had been playing the whole time. For a while nothing more was said, then Josh turned to Buck and asked, “It’s Eddie, isn’t it?”

Buck choked again, coughing on the swallow of beer he’d just taken. “What? No. I…”

Josh raised an eyebrow at him. “Your reaction isn’t making that convincing.”

Buck sighed. “It’s complicated.”

“My question wasn’t.”

Buck shrugged, attempting to slouch down in his seat. “It… kinda is.”

“You either like him or you don’t. The rest might be complicated, but that question is not.”

“Eddie is my friend… my _best_ friend. Whether I like him or not is immaterial. I can’t risk that. Or our working relationship.”

“Look. I haven’t seen you and Eddie together much. But the few times I _have_. That man would do pretty much anything for you. I’m sure if you said something to him, he wouldn’t…” Josh sighed. “That man is almost as gone on you as you are on him.”

Buck snorted the beer up his nose this time and started coughing. “Damn it, Josh, you can’t just say shit like that.”

“So, there is something going on?” Josh said with a grin. He studied Buck closer. “Rather, you _want_ something to go on.”

“Have you _seen_ Eddie?” Buck responded.

“The question is: have you?”

“I’ve probably seen more of him than you have,” Buck retorted. “We work at the same station.”

“You…” Josh’s eyes widened. “You’ve seen…”

“Everything,” Buck confirmed, “but it’s not like that. It’s not uncommon for us to change in front of each other or the… shower.” He stopped as he realized it made him sound creepy. “It’s not like that… well, I mean it is, but not _just_ like that.”

Josh studied Buck for a minute. “If that’s the case… I have a dare for you.”

“No dares, Josh,” Buck protested. “That never works well.”

Josh’s look turned devious. “Oh, I think it absolutely will. I dare you…” he paused, considering Buck for a minute. “I dare you to kiss Eddie Diaz.”

“Josh!” Buck yelped and then realized he sounded like a teenage girl. “I can’t just…”

“I’m not telling you to just walk up to him and plant one on him. Ease into it. You spend time with him outside of work, kiss him then.”

“I could just lie to you and say I’ve kissed him.”

“You don’t think I’ll know?”

Buck huffed in response and flopped back on the couch. “For the record, I hate you.”

“For the record, you love me. Do we need to put a time limit on it?”

Buck rolled his eyes. “No. I’ll do it. This week even.”

Buck fully intended to kiss Eddie’s cheek or something as soon as he saw the other man. Josh hadn’t specified _where_ he had to kiss Eddie… but the world was conspiring against him.

He didn’t want to make a big deal out of it and kissing Eddie in front of anyone else in the station was bound to turn it into a big deal. And he didn’t want to do it in front of Christopher because that might give the kid the wrong idea or ideas in general.

But the week conspired against them. The night they had planned to hang out… Buck got talked into a double. When Eddie had offered lunch on their day off… Christopher had a stomach ache. Buck was about to take his life into his own hands and just kiss Eddie at work when it finally slowed down.

“You wanna come over tonight?” Eddie asked. Buck opened his mouth, intending the answer when Eddie continued, “One of Christopher’s friends is returning the favor of a sleepover so he wouldn’t be there.”

“Well, I mean you take away my favorite Diaz and I’ll have to really think about it,” Buck teased. “But, yeah. I’ll come over. Want me to pick up dinner?”

“You don’t want me to make something?” Eddie asked.

“Eddie, you do _many_ things very well, but you cannot cook. If you want me to eat dinner with you; either I’m cooking or one of us is getting takeout.”

Eddie rolled his eyes at the blonde. “Fine. Takeout. Anything but pizza.”

“Christopher been picking your takeout again?” Buck asked as he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Eddie followed suit, groaning as he agreed. “All he wants is pizza.”

Buck laughed. “We need to get you some cooking lessons. You two cannot live on boxed food, takeout, and Abuela’s generosity.”

“It’s been working so far,” Eddie pointed out. “Plus we do get meals from you, too.”

“Oh, so you’re just using me for my cooking skills?”

“I’m not going to say no,” Eddie said. “I’ll see you at the house?”

“Yeah,” Buck agreed, tucking the memory of the smile Eddie flashed at him away. Before he pulled out, he called the Thai restaurant near Eddie’s house and ordered enough food for a couple of meals.

Pulling into Eddie’s driveway, he shut the Jeep off and headed up to the house, takeout bags in one hand. Eddie opened the door as he reached the steps, moving aside so Buck could enter. “What did you decide on?” He asked.

“Thought you might enjoy Thai.”

“This is way more food than we can eat unless you’re hungrier than I figured,” Eddie pointed out, taking one of the two bags from Buck.

“Figured you might enjoy leftovers. And I got that noodle dish Christopher liked.”

“You’re spoiling us,” Eddie said as he led the way into the living room.

Buck shrugged easily. “Not like I’m not going to eat, too.” He held himself back from saying that he’d do almost anything to make sure Eddie and Christopher were all right.

They took a few minutes setting up the food, drinks, and picking a movie. Eddie looked at Buck strangely when the other man declined a beer, but Buck wanted a clear head when he kissed Eddie so he could remember it even if Eddie punched him afterwards.

Eddie and Chimney were determined to bring Buck (and Maddie)’s pop culture knowledge up to speed. That meant that on the nights Buck and Eddie hung out sans Christopher, the movie chosen was one that would increase this knowledge. Tonight Eddie had picked _The Princess Bride_ insisting that Buck would like it if given the chance.

Soon enough, Buck was chuckling at the rhyming and cheering on the Dread Pirate Roberts. When he heard the pirate repeat Westley’s words, he realized what it was he was saying to Eddie. Without the grandiose words, he had been quietly proclaiming his love to the dark-haired firefighter.

He glanced over at Eddie, who as usual had sprawled halfway across the couch and had his limbs in Buck’s space. Even if he minded, it wasn’t like Buck hadn’t done the same thing to Eddie. In fact, most of the time if it was Buck sprawling, he did it from the position of leaning against Eddie. This separation might actually help him. Instead of having to cran his neck, he could just look at Eddie.

“I like how Westley doesn’t just tell Buttercup that he loves her,” Buck commented, attempting to watch Eddie subtly.

Eddie wiggled a little, finally fully dropping his feet in Buck’s lap. “I always liked how determined he is to get to her,” he answered.

“Almost makes you believe in true love or soulmates,” Buck continued, watching as Eddie shifted in his seat again. “Never mind.”

“No. It’s not...” Eddie reached under his cushion and pulled out a handful of Legos, glaring at them. “Well, now I know where Christopher has been hiding them.”

Buck bit his lip so he didn’t laugh immediately at Eddie, but couldn’t resist saying, “So instead of the princess and the pea, it’s the prince and the Legos?”

The glare shifted to Buck for a minute, before Eddie rolled his eyes and laughed. He got up and tossed the Legos in the bin before sitting back down, this time leaning against Buck.

And Buck didn’t think he’d have a better chance. He waited a minute until Eddie’s attention was on the screen again, then slowly lowered his arm until it was almost wrapped around Eddie. The other man eyed him for a moment, then slowly relaxed against him. Buck slid his other hand over until he was cuddling Eddie. Instead of looking at him this time, Eddie just rested his hand on Buck’s thigh.

Deciding to take the chance, Buck shifted slightly, moving Eddie with him. When Eddie turned his head to look at him this time, Buck gently pressed his lips to the other man’s. The position was slightly awkward as Buck bent himself almost in half to reach Eddie, but at the touch of their lips, it was like everything fell into place.

Eddie tensed just long enough that Buck pulled away, apologies already forming. Before he could say anything though, Eddie turned and slid a hand behind Buck’s head, pulling him down for a longer kiss. Buck moaned into the kiss as Eddie assaulted his senses; the feel, taste, scent, sound of Eddie surrounding him as Buck took everything Eddie offered. His hands creeped up to cradle Eddie’s head as they explored each other’s mouths.

When they finally pulled apart, Eddie asked, “What made you do that?”

Buck squirmed. “I’ve wanted to do it for a while,” he admitted. “But I never seemed to find the right moment.” He ducked his head, saying quickly, “ThenJoshdaredme.”

Eddie blinked. “Want to repeat that?”

Buck sighed, clearly understanding he wasn’t going to get away without confession. “Josh. He figured out I liked you... and he dared me to kiss you.”

“So _would_ you have kissed me if Josh hadn’t dared you? Did you _want_ to kiss me? Or did you just want to win the dare?”

“Yes, but it probably would have taken me a few more months. Yes, since you told me you trusted with Christopher. Am I going to get in trouble if I say I wanted to win the dare, but it wasn’t _just_ that?”

Eddie considered this for a few minutes. Buck could feel the sweat gathering at the base of his spine. Somehow this was more terrifying than running into a burning building. At least there, Buck knew the outcome _if_ he didn’t try to be even more of a hero.

Finally, Eddie settled back against Buck’s side, reaching out and lacing their fingers together. “I’m glad you finally kissed me, even if it took Josh daring you to do it.”

Breathing a silent sigh of relief, Buck decided to push his luck a little. “Can I take you out sometime soon? And maybe we can revisit the kissing?”

Eddie smiled. “Yes.”


End file.
